


You're Here

by OrdinaryunOrdinary



Series: Post-Canon Kuyo and Rei fics [1]
Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, He thinks he's precious, Idiots in Love, Kuyo loves Rei, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Rei lives, Waking Up, appreciation, that makes Kuyo happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryunOrdinary/pseuds/OrdinaryunOrdinary
Summary: Kuyo wakes up before Rei for once and thinks about how grateful he is that Rei is alive and sleeping right here next to him.Or Kuyo gushing about how cute his boyfriend is.
Relationships: Kuyo & Rei (unOrdinary), Kuyo/Rei (unOrdinary)
Series: Post-Canon Kuyo and Rei fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103741
Kudos: 10





	You're Here

He let out a slow breath as his lashes fluttered open. A gentle stream of sunlight illuminated the room during the early hours of the day and the faint sound of birds chirping. Kuyo inhaled slowly, the warmth of the morning almost pulling him back into slumber. However, he paused upon feeling lithe arms wrapped around his waist and felt slow even breaths moving against his own chest. Kuyo smiled before running one of his hands through the fluffy mint green hair. Kuyo chuckled, he couldn't believe he was awake before Rei. Usually the greenette would've already been up for an hour or so and would have breakfast ready by the time Kuyo drug himself out of bed. Of course, Kuyo only got out of bed for him morning hugs and kisses, the food was just a bonus.

Rei was amazing at cooking though.

Kuyo hummed quietly to himself, he didn't want to wake Rei just yet. It was very rare for Kuyo to be awake before Rei. Anytime he was, he would stir and unintentionally wake the other who would quickly rush off to make food. So Kuyo was gonna take this moment and appreciate the sleeping male. He ran a finger across one of the scars on Rei's arm, smirking at the shudder than ran through his body. Rei had more than a couple scars, a few on each arm and leg, scars that ran across his neck and over the left side of his face, long one from gashes across his chest, and the ever present EMBER symbol on his lower abdomen. Rei wasn't exactly self conscious about the scar, but Kuyo did notice that he wore longer sleeves than he used to. 

Around others that is. Despite Rei's protest, he usually had his sleeves pulled up around Kuyo. And on a good day he could get him to wear a tank top, a loose one at that, that he could run his hands under and smirk at his boyfriends completely flushed face. 

Kuyo sighed, subconsciously holding the other tighter. They had been through a lot, and when EMBER was finally taken down, Kuyo had cried. Because he no longer had to worry that he was going to lose Rei. Some days he would wake up in a cold sweat, after having a nightmare about Rei dying. He just couldn't get the picture of Rei mangled body out of his mind. He remembers sitting in the hospital, pacing back and forth while he waited for the doctors to tell them that Rei had passed. He still remembers Arlo comforting Remi who was on the verge of passing out from all the crying she'd been doing. And when the doctor came out and told them that Rei was going to live, Kuyo couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his cheeks. 

Sometimes Rei had nightmares too, about Volcan, and would wake up paranoid that someone was watching them. This broke Kuyo's heart, and he usually had to pull Rei to him and hold him while he cried, reassuring him that no one was after them any more. 

Rei stirred against him and Kuyo realized that he practically had a death grip on him now and loosened his hold. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head, quietly begging for him to stay asleep so this moment of harmony could last. Thankfully, Rei didn't wake, and just snuggled closer to him. Kuyo let out a sigh of relief before he went play to playing with Rei's hair. A smile pulled at his lips, he was in love with this man. It seemed like he loved anything Rei did, that wasn't self destructive, and was wrapped tightly around his finger. All Rei had to do was smile and Kuyo's heart would just melt, don't even get him started on how he acted when Rei said his name. 

It would feel like his chest was exploding with overwhelming affection for the green haired man, and he would wrapped his arms around him and kiss all over his face just to hear Rei laugh. And his laugh, his laugh was beautiful, Kuyo usually did everything he could to make him laugh which usually came in the form of tickling. Kuyo absolutely loves to tickle Rei. His face would turn bright red, and he giggled at first before it turned into loud burst of laughter mixed in with pleading for Kuyo to show him mercy. 

Kuyo chuckled, and that was enough to finally wake Rei from his slumber. "Kuyo?" He mumbled and Kuyo smiled affectionately before giving his lips a quick peck. "Morning sleepy head." He said, so softly that if anyone but Rei were there they wouldn't be able to hear him. Rei smiled, his eyes slowly opening and revealing the golden ocean that lay beneath his eye lids. "Good morning." Kuyo felt his heart clench before pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. "I love you so much." Kuyo mumbled, he didn't mean to get to sappy this morning, but his recent thoughts had made him feel like he needed to love on his man for a bit. Rei giggled, "you're clingy this morning," but he still hugged Kuyo back like he wasn't already clinging to him.

"I love you." Kuyo repeated.

"I love you too." 


End file.
